In many fields, including but not limited to the fields of general automotive electronics and audio/video electronics, it is often necessary to electrically connect at least two different wires. This connection is often achieved through the use of solder. The art of soldering requires the melting of a metallic alloy to unite at least two other metallic surfaces. In the relevant fields, solder is used to electrically connect at least two separate wires to unite those wires and facilitate the passage of electricity through those wires.
The strength of a solder connection depends on the environment in which the soldering process is conducted. It is necessary to ensure ample contact between the two surfaces for which the electrical connection is desired. This can be a difficult task as the art of soldering requires that the person soldering use both hands to complete the task. Thus, it is necessary to provide for some method of securing the at least two metallic surfaces or members desired to be soldered in a preferred position in reference to the other and ensuring that the wires will retain that preferred position throughout the soldering process.
Previous attempts to resolve the positioning and securing problem have not been adequate. One attempt used a wire end connector type mechanism which would clamp the ends of the two wire pieces desired to be soldered. This process only allowed for the soldering of the remaining exposed wire. This approach has three drawbacks. First, because the clamp was attached at the ends of the exposed wire, those portions of the wire could not be soldered. Second the wires had to be manipulated such that they were essentially perpendicular to the remainder of the wire. This results in an inefficient use of space in what can be extremely confined circumstances (such as in the dashboard or under the hood of an automobile) and also increases the potential for a breach as compared to the situation where the soldered connection remains in-line with the remainder of the wires being soldered (at least in the event of only two wires being soldered). Finally, the use of these devices did not limit the amount of solder that was applied to the exposed wire and would often result in a large hardened portion of solder. Again, this is an inefficient use of space and of solder.
Therefore, what is needed is a device which allows for all portions of exposed wires to be soldered and, in the case of two wires being connected, for the soldered connection to remain in line with the remainder of the wires.